zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of Zelda: The Taken Heart
Taken Heart is a game for the Wii. It let's the player take control of both Link and Zelda Plot Link and Zelda are walking thorugh Hyrule Castle Gardens together when Vaati takes Zelda away. Link chases him into Hartion Forest where he gets lost. Link meets a Hartional Boy who shows him the town where Link gets some training done before going after Vaati. Later at Vaati's Castle, Zelda wakes feeling uneasy and finds out that her heart was removed from her body! Her heart was still active which meant she would live. Some of Vaati's other prisioners like to battle agaisnt each other and take Zelda in the jail rec hall to put her into gladiator like battles. Link finds out he needs the seven Light Heart Stones to find Vaati's Castle and sets off on his quest. Zelda soon later finds out that Vaati is using the light from her heart to create a powerful creature that would distroy Hyrule into complete nonthing! Link finally gathers all seven Heart Stones and gets inside Vaati's Castle. He ends up finding Zelda who was in the middle of yet another battle and the two are force to fight. Zelda almost kills Link but he gets Zelda out quickly. The two find Vaati for a final battle agaisnt him and his new monster. The hero and heroine defeat them, Zelda's heart is returned, and they set the prisoners free and go home. Gameplay Link Gameplay Plays like the other 3D Zelda games. Link travels the homeworld, towns, and dungeons in search of items to help him on his quest while fighting monsters. Link has a health meter that can be upgraded by collecting Heart Containers. Puzzles appear in towns and dungeons, but more often in dungeons. Zelda Gameplay The players only weapon in Zelda sequences are a bow and arrows. The player fires arrows at waves of enemies that come in groups of 6-12, with 2-9 waves per battle. Players cannot take damage unlike in Link sequences but that does not mean they do not get game overs here. The player has a certain ammount of time to beat the arena, losing causes a cutscene showing a potion being thrown at Zelda that makes her fall asleep with the Game Over screen following afterwards. Infomation Dungeons #Hartion Caverns #Klindos Tower #Dumlint Temple #Lunmoon Skyhouse #Angvidgamner Labrynth #Ocena Waterhouse #Vulno Volcano #Vaati's Castle Items *Bombs *Boomerang *Hookshot *Moonstone *Whip *WaterBlastJug *Hammer Trivia *As seen from the name, Angvidgamner is an obious parody of the Angry Video Game Nerd. A carving on a few walls in the towns dungeon are of the face of him from the Zelda 2 episode's title card. *The Zelda sequences play much simular to the Ratchet sequences from Secret Agent Clank. This refrence might be a refrence to Ratchet: Blast of Twisted (A game-based fic on the Ratchet and Clank wiki), which much plays like a Zelda title or to Zelda: Birth of a New Saga and Darkness in the Future (Fan-Fics coming soon) which have some Ratchet elements.